


Truth or Dare

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Series: tumblr prompt fic [8]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Reboot, Truth or Dare, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem with playing truth or dare with Dick is that Jason doesn't really want to hear any of his truths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> for consistently-unsure on tumblr, who asked for Dick/Jason, truth or dare

The problem with playing truth or dare with Dick is that Jason doesn't really want to hear any of his truths (doesn't want to believe he means it when he says he missed Jason, when he says Bruce went off the rails a little when he died, when he swears that Jason wasn't just another blue-eyed boy sacrificed to Bruce's mission and Tim wasn't his replacement, any more than he'd replaced Dick, except Jason knows what kind of truth _that_ is), but Dick's also never shied away from a dare in his life.

"Well?" Dick prompts, tapping one blue-striped finger against the ledge he's perched on. It's a quiet night in Gotham, only a couple of muggings and one attempted rape to bust up. They're watching for a shipment of drugs from Bludhaven now, but it sounds like maybe Batgirl's taken care of it. (Jason hasn't met the new Batgirl, and he hasn't spoken to Babs, hasn't asked her what it felt like to be replaced, but maybe that's because she was still alive to give her blessing, and as much as he loved--loves--her, he's not sure he could take her telling him to get over himself, because then he might have to actually do it.)

Jason unhooks his helmet so he can lean in and press a messy kiss to the side of Dick's throat. "I dare you to tell Bruce about us."

He can feel the vibration of Dick's low laugh in response. "What makes you think he doesn't already know?"

Jason shrugs. He no longer believes in the Bat's omniscience and omnipotence. "The lack of a shovel talk?"

Dick hums again with laughter and presses a kiss to Jason's mouth. "He knows it's not necessary."

Jason pulls back a little, caught off-balance. "What?"

"If anything, he's more afraid I'm going to break _your_ heart."

"You do have that reputation," Jason answers, mouth on autopilot while his brain tries to come up with a scenario where what Dick's saying is actually true.

"Lies, all lies."

Jason grunts skeptically and holds Dick's gaze. His domino doesn't have white-out lenses, and Dick lowers his so Jason can see those famous baby blues up close. "But I'm not lying now."

Jason wants to believe him, which means he probably shouldn't. The sound of a scream breaks the silence, and they both launch themselves towards it, the conversation finished for now. Jason's sure they'll revisit it again later, but he wants to do some research first.


End file.
